Technologies for automating work using forms by means of computers and the like have been known. One known example of such technologies is a form identification technology using pattern recognition of characters, figures and the like contained in forms. In many form identification systems using the form identification technology, blank forms indicating form formats such as positions of ruled lines forming the forms are stored and comparison of an input form with the blank forms is performed to identify the type of the input form.